Don't Worry, Be Happy
by bbandloki
Summary: Bruce is sliding into a depressed state, and Tony tries to help him out of it using a method people have been using for years. Love. Porn and Fluff. I suck at summaries, I'm sorry! Science boyfriends, may be Phil/Steve, Thor/Clint, Peptasha. May have mentions of OC, MIGHT, if this turns into a chapter fic!


**CHARACTERS ARE NOT MINE THEY ARE OWNED BY STAN LEE AND MARVEL.**

_**PORN IN HERE, MARKED BEFORE AND END.**_

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Bruce just sat silently, staring down at the paper in his hand, glasses sliding slowly down his nose, and elbows resting against the table's surface. He couldn't focus. Not since the last time he'd hulked out. Over nothing. Fucking nothing. Fury had threatened him, Bruce couldn't even remember what the man had said, but Bruce knew it had been threatening, and it had threatened Tony, too. Hulk liked Tony. Bruce had tried telling Hulk that Fury wasn't serious, but Hulk hadn't listened, and Fury hadn't shut up, even when Bruce tried telling him that Hulk was trying to make an appearance. Fury had just gotten angrier at the meeting, Bruce had seen Steve scoot back, Thor start to look nervous, Natasha and Clint scoot back, like Steve had, Natasha looking like she wanted to vomit from fear, she still had problems with Bruce, since Hulk in the helicarrier. And they were on that damned helicarrier again, when Fury had just... pissed Bruce off. Tony had just sat there, and taken it, jaw set. Until Fury had started threatening Bruce. Tony then flew off the handle like a baking soda bomb, they'd gotten loud. Bruce had tried telling them and BAM.

Hulk had flung Fury into a wall, and stormed out of the room, running through the whole area, trying to find a way off the helicarrier. Hulk had gotten better about smashing random people, especially since Bruce had been with Tony. Tony saw Hulk as the different person he was, not just an angry Bruce. Tony wasn't scared of Hulk, even that one time Tony had made Bruce angry, and Hulk had hovered over Tony menacingly. He'd just asked when the hit was going to come. And THAT, is why Hulk loved Tony. But, back to the story. Hulk had just eventually smashed a hole through some glass, and jumped. He'd roamed around for a day, Tony had let him, for a few hours. Tony had landed and walked out of the suit, and Hulk had picked him up and placed Tony on his shoulder while Hulk just sulked, "Fury mean to Tony. Hulk not like. Hulk protect tiny Tony. Hulk love Tony. Fury no do again. Fury know what good for him. Tony not mad at Hulk?" Hulk asked the last question quietly, and Tony had smiled, pecking the green giant on the cheek, hand coming up to ruffle his hair, "Nope, Tony not mad. Tony love Hulk, Tony love Hulk for protecting Tony." Tony said, though Hulk understood Tony when he talked normally, Hulk loved when Tony simplified his speech, so Hulk didn't have to go through Bruce's mind to understand him.

That's how Hulk had eventually calmed down enough for Bruce to come back. Bruce had barely remembered what happened, and he'd asked if anyone had gotten hurt. Tony had hesitated, before telling Bruce Hulk had injured 13 people, and Fury was in the hospital for a broken leg, a shattered wrist, and severe bruising to his ribs and back. Bruce had cried. He hated that! He hated he'd hurt so many people, for a silly reason. Tony had held him, stroked his hair, kissed him, rubbed his back, reassured him, but Bruce still felt the depression coming on. Like a tidal wave, every time Bruce hulked out when not for a battle (which was becoming increasingly rare, since his relationship with Tony had started), the depression would hit. Especially if Hulk had hurt people, even not meaning too, even if he was becoming gentler. The depression was trying to hit Bruce like a tidal wave, small ones coming up to his ankles, before a giant one would come up and wash him away, the under tow yanking him under until he was drowning.

Bruce reread the paper for the fifteenth time, still not able to remember what he was trying to read. He sighed, leaning down, forehead resting against his crossed arms. It was almost time to leave, anyway. He kept his eyes closed, until his phone buzzed. He lifted his head slowly, peeking over to look. It was from Tony. He picked it up, and checked the time. Thirty minutes past the end of his shift. Bruce looked angrily confused, how the hell had he missed that much time with his eyes closed? He unlocked his Stark phone, and read the text.

Hey, babe, it's been thirty minutes, you should have been up here already, unless you're still workin'. I have food, and stuff, so, ya know... if you wanna come up, you can. Love you. -TS

Bruce sighed, he'd been awful to Tony lately, and all Tony did was try to make him feel better. Bruce looked down, reading the text a second time, before replying. He usually told Tony if he was staying late. He slid the keyboard down, tapping out a reply before sending it and standing, stretching, he really had lost a bunch of time.

Hey, Tony, yeah, I'm sorry. I'm coming... I got busy. I'll see you in a minute, love you too. -BB

Bruce lied, he hadn't been busy. He hated lying, but he didn't want Tony to know how bad he was getting. Tony hated it when Bruce got this way, and Bruce hated seeing Tony upset. Bruce grabbed his coat, and shut off all the lights, cleaning up the lab first. He moved, making sure nothing was out of place before he shut the door, locking it and turning, he walked to the elevator, and rode it to Tony's floor. He stepped out, placing his coat on the coat hanger, Jarvis welcoming him. "Hello, Doctor Banner. Master Stark is waiting for you on the balcony." Bruce tilted his head, "Thank you." Bruce made his way towards the balcony. The windows were dark, opaque, Bruce couldn't see a thing through them.

The doors opened, revealing Tony leaning against the railing, smiling in one of Bruce's favorite purple button downs. Tony was wearing jeans, and barefoot as he smiled at Bruce. There was a table of three candles, the tallest one in the middle, two shorter ones on either side, and Bruce's favorite meal, as well as one single rose in a very intricately made milk glass vase. There was a bottle of Bruce's favorite red wine chilling in ice, and Tony smiled, "Hey, baby... I have all your favorites here... ya know, the food, wine, time of day, favorite person in the world, favorite shirt, favorite jeans on me, and even... favorite kind of underwear. None." Tony grinned, and Bruce stared blankly for a minute, and Tony's heart sank for a moment, a cold rock in the bottom of his stomach as Bruce didn't react.

Bruce suddenly moved, walking around the table and hugging Tony tightly, trying to hold back the tears, Tony had tried before this, but Tony had never done anything like this before. "Tony, I love you... thank you for this... so much..." Bruce's heart lightened and his whole mood lifted, squeezing Tony. He felt Tony's arms slip around his waist, and Tony squeezed him back, "You're welcome, Brucey boy... even though you tried hiding it, I knew you were slipping... and I wanted to try to fix it." Tony said softly, nuzzling Bruce's neck. Bruce sighed, "Thank you, Tony... I.." Bruce kissed Tony's hair, and pulled back enough he could kiss Tony gently on the lips. "Tony... thank you... this is wonderful, and it did make me feel a lot better... I thought I was keeping it hidden from you well... I guess not." "Bitch, I'm Tony Stark. Nobody hides anything from me." Tony said playfully, now pulling out of the hug, he waved his arm gracefully at the table, "Please. Sit, my dear." Tony pulled Bruce's chair out for him, and Bruce blushed slightly, sitting down, and smiling as Tony knelt down, taking Bruce's shoes off, the old, worn loafers he loved to wear. Tony peeled the socks off, too, and Bruce furrowed his eyebrows, "You don't need shoes on in the house, babe. You especially won't need them on later." Tony said, smiling as he shoved Bruce's shoes to the side, and moved, sitting down. "Jarvis!" Tony called, and the slow strings of Us And Them by Pink Floyd started, Tony smiled, "Not your favorite music... but its relaxing and soothing." Tony said, and smiled at Bruce, Bruce smiled back, reaching across the table, taking Tony's hand, he squeezed it, "Tony, this... I know you've done things for me in the past, very expensive, extravagant things to make me happy... get me out of my hole... but this... this little quaint thing that you've done compared to all others, this is the best..." Bruce said, his pointer finger tracing circles on the back of Tony's hand.

Tony grinned, "I figured as much..." He said, "You gonna eat?" Tony asked, now picking up his fork and twirling some of the freshly made, true Italian spaghetti onto his fork, he leaned forward, holding the fork to Bruce's lips. Bruce opened his mouth, and took the bite of food, smiling, this food was so good... "You got this from my favorite restaurant didn't you?" He asked, after swallowing. Tony nodded, "Told you, all you're favorites. Even got garlic bread." Tony flipped Bruce's napkin back to reveal the bread, and Bruce smiled, releasing Tony's hand, he took a bite of the bread as he grabbed his fork, "Mmmm... Tony, you..." Bruce sighed, Bruce was not.. he hated to be emotional, but Tony made him emotional sometimes. This was one of those times. Tony got emotional around Bruce, as well, though it wasn't often, several times Tony had cried into Bruce's shoulders, or he'd break down randomly from something stressful, something he could have done, but didn't have the chance to during battle. Tony had gotten bad into drinking after a little girl had died, when he could have made it there faster, if he'd just used the last bit of his suit's power. Bruce had told him he'd be dead if he had, and Tony had said that would have been better than that little girl having to die, her mother having to suffer the way she did, that girl's family. Bruce shook his head, removing the bad thoughts.

Bruce twirled a forkful, and took another bite, "Mmm..." Bruce moaned around the mouthful, Tony grinned, watching him eat, as Tony took a few bites himself. Bruce loved that little restaurant, it was his favorite, and it was a small, family owned place on the outskirts of New York City. They'd found it about a month after their relationship started going steady. "I bet Steve isn't this good to Coulson. Or vice versa." Tony said, wiggling his eyebrows, and Bruce chuckled, "I bet not." He smiled, and during the whole meal, they were quiet, except for their contented sighs, and the sounds of their breathing. They were content to not talk, sipping the wine, there was no pressure to fill the silence with small talk, awkward topics that neither of them wished to force the other to talk about, no random facts. No pressure to answer. Bruce sat back after the last bite, "Damn, Tony... that was good... thank you." Tony smiled, and took the plates in, he poked his head back out, "I'll be back in a minute." Tony said, and Bruce nodded, giving him a smile.

Bruce sighed, Tony was too good for him. He'd already ruined several floors of Tony's tower accidentally, and Hulk had ruined Tony's bed, though Tony blamed that on himself and Hulk's "wild, rough, passionate fucking" the first time Hulk had ever made an appearance during a sexual encounter. The legs on the bed had splintered, and there'd been a dent in the wall, as well as several cracks in the headboard. Tony had not been able to walk straight for three days, and had not been able to sit on his ass for four. Tony had enjoyed it though, and asked for it to happen again. Even now, Tony and Hulk still had regular sex, or as regular as could be, when Bruce consented to let Hulk out. Hulk was surprisingly, a cuddler, like Bruce was. Hulk liked to cuddle Tony, hug him and cuddle him like he was a stuffed animal after sex. There was even a few times, when Bruce and Hulk worked together to pleasure Tony, and Bruce had to admit, that was some of the best sex he'd ever had, when he and Hulk were both sharing the same experience like that. Sharing the same body, while both were conscious.

"Doctor Banner, Master Stark requests you in the library." Jarvis announced, and Bruce looked up, "Why?" "Go to the library and you will see." Jarvis said, and Bruce made a face, but moved. He made sure the table on the balcony was clean, before he took the rose in its vase and set it on the counter, before making his way towards the library. Surprisingly, Tony's library was mostly old fashioned looking, everything from tall, wooden bookshelves, to a giant fireplace. Bruce opened the door, and stopped at what he saw. Tony stood in front of the fireplace, stark (pun intended) naked, and grinning like an idiot. "Time to be cheered up even more." There was their duvet, laid on the carpet, so, Bruce guessed, he wouldn't get carpet burn.

"Is this another of my favorite things?" Bruce teased, moving to unbutton his shirt. "No! I will do that, please, my darling, step onto the duvet." Tony smiled, and Bruce felt his groin twitch, all blood racing downwards. "Tony... I'm..." "Don't worry, Brucey boy, you'll be fine. I promise. I'll take good care of you." During that time, Bruce had moved over to the duvet, standing there as Tony lifted his hands, undoing Bruce's shirt buttons, pressing a kiss to each piece of new skin revealed. "Mmm... Bruce... I love... your chest... hair... turns me... on... so much..." Tony said, smiling, licking one long line from the top of Bruce's pants, up to his neck, nipping at Bruce's ear lobe as Tony caressed his cheek, "I promise you'll enjoy this." Tony said, hands sliding up and through Bruce's chest hair, Tony grinned, shoving Bruce's shirt off of his shoulders.

Tony leaned forward, biting Bruce's bottom lip gently and pulling, before Tony placed his lips on Bruce's neck, sucking gently, and biting, and nipping, Tony stood on his tip toes to lick the shell of Bruce's ear, making the man shiver, "Huhhhh... Tony..." Bruce said, and Tony smiled, back to his own height, he nipped a path down from Bruce's neck, to his chest, and over towards Bruce's right nipple. Tony smiled at Bruce, before his tongue slid out and flicked Bruce's already hard, and alert, nipple. Bruce felt a jolt of lust shoot down to his groin, and he bit his lip, as Tony slowly began to roll the nipple between his teeth, licking and sucking slowly, gently. Tony's fingers danced across Bruce's chest to the other nipple, and pinched and rolled gently, making Bruce shiver, "Mmm..." Bruce's head fell back as Tony licked a line from one nipple to the other, nipping at his chest along the way.

Tony rolled the nipple between his fingers, and played with them until he was sure they couldn't probably cut glass before he began to kneel slowly, hands sliding down Bruce's chest, stopping right above his pants line, listening to Bruce's heavy breathing. Tony waited a few seconds, making Bruce's head fall forwards to look at him. Tony grinned up at him, hands moving to slowly undo Bruce's belt, undoing it, Tony tilted his head, "I think I'd like for you to tie me up sometime... think it'll be fun." Tony murmured, now fully concentrated on undoing the button and unzipping the pants.

_**PORN ABOUT TO COMMENCE**_

* * *

Tony slid them down to Bruce's ankles, lifting his hand, he palmed Bruce very lightly, very gently, through his underwear, one hand moving to roll Bruce's balls, Bruce bit his lip, trying to keep the moan in as Tony slowly tortured him. Bruce could feel his knees trying to get weak. Apparently, Tony could too, because Tony's fingers dipped below the band, and one of Tony's fingers gently grazed Bruce, making him moan lowly, almost growling. "Mmm.. Tony..." Tony smiled, and leaned forward, mouthing Bruce through his underwear, making Bruce groan, the combination of wet heat from Tony's mouth, the feel of the fabric make Bruce's knees want to buckle. Tony stopped when he felt Bruce's thighs trembling. "Mmmm... Tony..." Bruce whispered, and Tony just grinned to himself, pulling Bruce's underwear down slowly, he pulled the pants and underwear away as Bruce picked up one foot at a time, "Okay, lay down for me, baby." Tony said, and Bruce lowered himself onto the duvet, spreading his legs as he laid back, head pointing towards the fire rumbling in the fireplace.

Tony scooted back and his hands moved to Bruce's hips, before moving slowly down the V of Bruce's body towards his dick. Tony leaned down, face hovering over the head of Bruce's cock, breathing tickling the tip. Bruce shuttered, looking down at him. Their eyes locked as Tony slowly spread his lips over Bruce's cock, inching his way down, moaning around Bruce. Bruce tasted good, and Tony tried to smile at Bruce's mouth falling open as he watched him. Bruce moaned, wanting to lay back, but not being able to look away. There was a pillow near his head, and he grabbed it, stuffing it behind him so he could relax and watch Tony suck him. Tony was enjoying it, as was Bruce, Tony was being especially slow and gentle tonight, and Bruce appreciated it, loved Tony even more for being so gentle and slow. Bruce jerked up and moaned loudly when he felt a finger at his entrance, already lubed. When had Tony done that? He didn't re- "Ohhhhhh..." Bruce moaned aloud, biting his lip and arching his back, fists twisting into the duvet, "Huhhhhnnnngg..." Tony had slipped his finger in, just the tip. He began to work it in and out slowly, going deeper every few inward strokes, until Bruce was loose, and completely ready for another one.

Tony was still sucking him slowly, making sure to keep his slow pace as he added another finger, now starting with just slipping the tips of both fingers in, and going deeper every few strokes, making Bruce's toes curl at the tantalizingly slow pace, Bruce's hips moved down slowly every time Tony thrust his fingers back in, making Bruce crazy. Bruce was sure he was going to go crazy by the time Tony thought he was ready for the third finger. Tony deep throated Bruce, swallowing around the head of Bruce's cock and making Bruce's back arch again, his hips jerking forward a little, Bruce was thankful Tony's gag reflex was barely there, otherwise that would have ended badly. "T...Tony... please..." Bruce said, Tony just began to scissor his fingers, slowly moving them in and out. Tony shook his head with a hum, and Bruce moaned, toes curling tightly, "To...tony... this... torture..." Bruce moaned, Tony smiled, but didn't stop, keeping on. The continuous stimulation was almost becoming too much for Bruce, Tony hadn't even slipped in yet, and Bruce could feel his climax coiling up in his belly, he bit his lip, breathing starting to become ragged, as Tony added another finger. This time, Tony seemed a tiny bit rushed, as the movements were slightly faster, Bruce so stimulated he could tell the tiny difference.

"T...tony... in... now. Please..." Bruce moaned, and Tony pulled off of Bruce's cock with a wet 'pop'. Tony kept fingering Bruce for a few more seconds, scissoring all three of his fingers, and purposely missing the sweet spot, getting near it, but not hitting it. Tony pulled his fingers out, smiling down at Bruce as he groaned at the loss, "Tony..."Bruce looked up at him, face still scrunched up with pleasure, "I need the pillow." Tony said, and Bruce lifted himself up, moving the pillow, he handed it to Tony, Tony helped Bruce lift his hips, placing the pillow under them, Bruce relaxed back down, as Tony opened up the bottle of lube, slicking up his cock with a few quick strokes, Tony leaned forward, arms on either side of Bruce's head as Tony leaned down to kiss him, Bruce's legs sliding around his waist as he slid in slowly, Bruce's legs locked him in place, and Tony smiled into the kiss, there moans mingling together. Tony was still for a moment, giving Bruce time to adjust, though Bruce didn't need much, Tony began to move slowly, there kiss still going warm, and slow, and gentle. Tony intertwined their fingers and Bruce smiled as Tony broke the kiss, he was sweaty, and so was Tony, he guessed with the effort it took to keep a slow, steady pace. "Tony... lo...love you..." Bruce gasped as Tony angled for his sweet spot, hitting it, Bruce's hips jerked down onto Tony, and Bruce arched his back, "UH!" He began rolling his hips, slowly, as Tony kept his gentle pace.

"So... hot...so...tight...feel so good, Brucey boy..." Tony nipped at Bruce's ear lobe, sucking it into his mouth and letting go, he moved down, nipping and licking his way onto the conjunction of Bruce's jaw and neck, nipping hard and sucking there, he wanted people to know what Tony did last night. Bruce moaned loudly when Tony's free hand moved down to stroke his dick, fondling his balls first, before stroking upwards very slowly, even slower than the pace his hips were moving. "Mmmm... To...Tony... so good... feel so good..." Bruce's breathing was ragged and shallow, as was Tony's, and Bruce's free hand came up to tangle into Tony's hair, eyes connecting, Bruce stroked Tony's cheek, "Love you..." Bruce smiled softly up at him, Tony smiled back and leaned down, shifting his knees so Bruce's ass was flush against the skin of Tony's thighs, as he began to just roll his hips slowly, the both of them's rolling helping Tony's tip continuously stroke the bundle of nerves that caused Bruce to jerk and moan and cry out, "Tony! Huu...uhhh...Tony!" Tony leaned forward, face in Bruce's neck, he didn't care Bruce was pulling his hair, all he could feel was his balls tightening, his orgasm pooling deep in his belly, "Brrruuuuuuuccccceeeee..." Tony moaned deeply, keeping his slow pace as the both of them continuously got closer and closer to orgasm.

"BRUCE!" "TONY!" The names were yelled at the same time, both of them cumming hard, Bruce's seed spilling over Tony's hand and all over Bruce's chest and his and Tony's stomachs, Bruce felt Tony spilling into him, and he locked his legs, his hips still rolling, as were Tony's, until the both of them were sated, and the only sound was there breathing.

* * *

_**END PORN HERE**_

Tony laid on top of Bruce, still inside of him, catching his breath, "Mmm... I love you..." Tony said, he liked to say those words to Bruce, could never say it enough. He untangled their hands and pushed his fingers through Bruce's sweaty, matted curls, Bruce smiled tiredly up at him, "Tony, that was amazing... that... I ca...I can't thank you enough... I love you too..." Bruce let out a breath, and groaned at the loss of the full feeling when Tony slipped out, lying beside him, "Feel better?" Tony asked, and Bruce nodded, "Oh... yes... much better, Tony..." Bruce smiled, and he closed his eyes as Tony pulled Bruce closer, Bruce resting his face right above the arc reactor, it's blue glow shining across Bruce's chest and neck. "Mmm... I dun wanna move..." Bruce said, sighing, and Tony smiled, sleepily, happily, "Me neither..." Tony shifted a little so he was more comfortable.

Bruce nodded, "But we need to clean up, so we won't be sticky... and we need to get the duvet in the washer." Bruce said, and moved, trying to crawl onto his knees, his legs too wobbly to hold him up. Bruce almost fell face first into the carpet, but caught himself on shaky arms, it had been a while since he'd had an orgasm like that. He used a chair to help him stand, and walked over to Tony once he had his bearings straight. "Come on, honey... get up.." Bruce held out a hand, and Tony sighed, taking it, he stood shakily, picking the duvet up and carrying it through to the washing room, so Bruce could start washing it. Bruce started the machine and lead Tony back towards their bedroom, and on to the shower. They washed each other's hair, bodies, and Bruce gave Tony a mini-massage, before they were out of the shower and drying each other off.

"I think I'm going to sleep good tonight." Bruce said, Tony grinned, "I know I am... I have you." Bruce smiled cheekily at him and smacked him with the towel, "Stop being such a sap..." Bruce grinned at Tony's fake offended snarl, as he followed the man into their bedroom, Bruce laid down first, Tony following. They slept chest to back, and didn't move from the position all night, completely uncovered, so if anybody wanted to come in and see dick they could. Bruce was the first to awaken, and he stretched before turning over in Tony's arms, head resting against chest, as he sighed. "The time is now 8: 45 AM. Would you like for me to lighten the windows?" Jarvis asked, and Bruce considered it. "Windows at 50%." Bruce squeezed his eyes shut as light flooded in, that wasn't even full light and it was bright.

Tony moved, "Mmmm no." Tony tried hiding his face, "You saying no to me?" Bruce asked, and Tony squinted his eyes open, "Never you, baby." Tony groaned, squinting still, "Uhhh what time is it?" He asked, "8:47." Jarvis supplied, and Tony nodded, unsticking his and Bruce's skin before sitting up and looking around, sliding over and off the side of the bed, padding to the bathroom. "Aren't you off today, Brucey?" Tony called from the bathroom, Bruce nodded, though Tony couldn't see him, "Yes... I am. What would you like to do do today?" Bruce asked, and Tony shrugged as he walked out of the bathroom after flushing, "Uhh... I dunno. What do you wanna do? You pick. It's a Bruce day." Tony said, and Bruce sighed at him, "Tony, I don't kn... would you take me to our spot at the lake?" Bruce asked, and Tony smiled, "Ohhh, wanna go swimming?" Bruce nodded, "Yes... we can pack a lunch... let's get dressed. I want to get there before it gets too hot outside." Bruce stood and walked into the bathroom, followed Tony, both fo them brushing teeth, washing face, a habit which Bruce had never until he'd moved in with Tony, and brushing hair, or Tony's case, finger combing, before leaving the bathroom to get dressed.

After dressing, Bruce walked to the kitchen, seeing Clint already in there, he smiled at him, "Hello, Clint. How did you sleep?" Clint just grinned at him, "I slept pretty good. Pretty damn good." Clint smiled, and moved, "Where are you going so early?" He asked, and Bruce smiled, "Tony's taking me to the lake. Where were you guys last night? I didn't see any of you anywhere, I know you have your own floors, but you usually congregate up here." Bruce said, and Clint made a face, "Tony locked his floor down, so only you could get up here." Clint pursed his lips, "I might have wanted to watch TV." "You have your own TV." "THERE IS A DIFFERENCE." Clint said, "Up here there are friends. In my nest there is me." Clint said, and Bruce nodded, "Ah." Bruce smiled at Clint as he began helping Bruce make some sandwiches.

Sandwiches made and basket packed, they arrived at the lake at around 10:30, and Tony laid out a blanket, plopping himself down, he laid back, sighing as Bruce laid next to him. "We just gonna be lazy today?" Bruce nodded, he was actually starting to feel the soreness from the night before, but he loved the feeling. "Yep, today is lazy day." Bruce hated not feeling productive, most of the time. Every now and then, he'd take a lazy day. Like today. Tony nodded, "Good, I dun feel like doing anything today." "I feel like doing something." Bruce said, smirking, knowing Tony couldn't see him, "Oh, like what?" Tony asked, staring up at the clear blue sky, "You." Bruce said, and Tony's head rolled over, "Oh, really?" Tony asked, and Bruce nodded, turning over to kiss him.

Bruce and Tony lazed the day away, eating sandwiches, swimming, just having a good time, finally getting out of the water to relax again after about an hour. Bruce laid back, and smiled, today was a good day, he looked at Tony, took his hand, and closed his eyes, soaking wet, he fell asleep.

* * *

**AN:**

Hi! Tell me what you think... this was supposed to be just a fluff, no porn, but it turned into more than i expected! Do you think I should add another chapter? Please, leave a review!


End file.
